<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutant Love by Zapsalis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166709">Mutant Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapsalis/pseuds/Zapsalis'>Zapsalis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Marvel Fan Mutants [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapsalis/pseuds/Zapsalis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fan story that I’m working on featuring my 80’s Marvel fan mutant characters that I created. This is all a massive WIP.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OCs - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Marvel Fan Mutants [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trying to Hide it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t stop thinking about that night with him. He had changed since she first met him, and this was especially apparent with his reptilian appearance. His name? Sterling. Sterling was a rather handsome man before his transformation, resembling a young Clint Eastwood. But that was when she first met him in the beginning of the decade. Sterling had seemingly disappeared off of the map. He was hiding in plain sight, much unbeknownst to Claire. He was her ally and friend in the 70’s when it came to fighting crime, which made his descent into villainy all the more heartbreaking. But that reign had came to an end, and Claire had played a role in saving her beloved friend from a path of darkness. He was no longer the druglord supervillain Ladon, and once again his old self, Quarrel, had shined bright again. She got to see him for one night, before the mutated snake’s guilt has got the best of him. That night, she had finally revealed all of the emotions that she felt for him over the years, and the two had sewed their hearts together that fateful night.<br/>
The freckled redhead was only at the hospital for her aching leg and nothing else. She was a mutant. A member of the X-Men, matter of fact. Her superhero name? Prismatic.<br/>
She had somehow gotten herself hurt while fighting crime. She sat there in the waiting room of the hospital, nervously tapping her foot at a rather rapid and infrequent pace. She grabbed the magazine and looked straight at its cover. Michael J. Fox was standing on the cover, smiling back at the reader. The woman gently stroked her hair as she stared back at the heartthrob actor. “Claire Vincent?”, a feminine voice called out. The redhead set the magazine down and spring up from her seat. Pain shot through her left leg, from her ankle to her thigh. Claire gasped as she started her slow shuffle to across the room. “Do you need help?”, the concerned doctor asked. “No”, Claire responded back. After a couple moments of limping, the two were finally in the doctor’s examination room. Claire had some X-rays done on her leg and her hip, much to her chagrin. Will they find out? What will I do if they find out? I gotta think of a plan, just in case.<br/>
The doctor was looking at X-rays of Claire’s abdomen, as well. Claire was told to strip down and wear a hospital gown, to which she reluctantly complied.<br/>
All she could think about was his rock-solid abs, abs so firm that a quarter could easily bounce off of them. His large hemipenis (something that admittedly freaked her out at first, and understandably so), and his drunken gaze into her eyes. His burly, scaled arms tightly wrapped around her, keeping her snug and safe. His large, muscular tail gently wrapped around her ankle. The thought of him letting his defenses down and showing her his true self and his insecurities meant the world to her. He was a rather aloof man, and he rarely ever showed his emotions unless he was caught by surprise. All of these thoughts rushed through her head, causing her freckled face to flush and turn a bright red color.<br/>
Claire herself showed some skin, such as her magnificent tree-trunk thighs, her MMA-fighting arms, her sore and callused feet, and her firm buttocks. All of her freckles were visible, too.<br/>
Was it the song by Cutting Crew that played that night? The chorus rang through her head: “🎶~I just died in your arms tonight!~🎶”.<br/>
Claire couldn’t help but flush once more, and she instinctively grasped her abdomen.The thought of them discovering her bun in the oven scared her. She was only two months into her pregnancy, so it wasn’t quite obvious yet. But the fact that the doctor wanted X-rays terrified her.<br/>
All of the sudden, she could hear the doorknob turning. “Oh, no...”, Claire whispered to herself. Without any thought, she tried to hide under the doctor’s desk. She huddled there out of fear and embarrassment. The doctor looked at her, concerned for this redhead’s mental health. She tried to approach the frightened Claire, but suddenly the redhead screamed out “Get away from me! Now!”. The redheaded mutant than put her hands onto her scalp, grasping her forehead with her fingers. A rainbow aura had appeared around her, followed by a sudden and violent shockwave that sent every object in the room (desk-included) crashing against the wall. Claire then instinctively jumped out of the window and landed on her feet and hands onto the grass below. Without hesitation, the disturbed mutant ran off into the nearby forest.<br/>
After what seemed like an eternity had passed, Claire was still running around in the forest aimlessly. She jumped over every fallen tree and boulder. She could hear sirens going off in the distance, which only increased her adrenaline by a tenfold. She could see red and blue lights flashing in very direction, followed by the barking of hounds. She was surrounded. “Get that damn freak under control!”, one cop demanded. The frightened Claire touched her temples once more with her fingertips, threatening to send all of those pigs flying off. But then a calm voice spoke into a megaphone. The female cop spoke softly, saying “Listen, I know that you’re scared. But everything will be okay”. A rainbow aura had appeared around her body, and Claire’s body was starting to ache as she channeled all of her energy into a forceful shockwave that would send those pigs to their doom. The voice spoke once more: “Just come back with us and you’ll be safe. I promise”. After holding all of this energy in, Claire started to feel exhausted and she finally relented. Her arms dropped to her sides and dangled around and suddenly she broke down into tears. All of these emotions had taken their toll on her. Her body couldn’t hold them in any longer, so she finally gave in. The woman walked up to her and throw a blanket over her, quietly escorting the distraught mutant to her ford LTD squad car. Claire was then taken to a mental ward, where she was given food and a kind therapist to talk through for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Romantic Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After driving for an excruciatingly long two days in the hot Arizona desert, she had found the motel where he was hiding out at. He didn’t know that she came for him, let alone knew his location. He was fearful of her safety, so he wanted to stay away from her as long as he could. But he didn’t want to leave her, but he felt like he had to. Claire was wearing high-waist jeans, along with a white crop top with a rather flashy pattern of pastel circles and semicircles alternating down a thin black line on the middle of the shirt. She looked down at her slightly swollen tummy, which still had six or seven months to go. Her thoughts were then briefly interrupted by her hand burning on the hot metal of the car that Sterling had gifted her before he went into hiding. Thankfully, the summer sun was setting now. She quickly took her hand off of the vehicle’s scorching hood, where the hot sun was baking the metal as if it were an oven sheet. The vehicle’s black paint took in as much of the setting sunlight as it could, which astounded her with its beauty. The car was no ordinary car, as it was once Sterling’s beloved “baby” that he had purchased with his G.I. Bill money after returning home from the War back in the early 70’s. This car was a matte black 1970 Dodge Challenger, and the fact that he had given her such a prized vehicle without hesitation meant the world to her. To her, it showed just how much he truly loved her.  <br/>Damn it, pregnancy brain. Trying to think with pregnancy brain is hard nowadays. Back to her original thought, this motel was the place where Sterling was staying. This motel was rather beautiful, and the neon sign read “Desert Delights Motel”. She didn’t know which room, and she would feel awkward asking the front desk where a giant serpent humanoid was staying, so she had to think of an alternative method. She looked back at the car, staring directly at the radio. <br/>Sterling was in nothing but a robe, smoking a cigarette and listening to some Foreigner vinyls. Until he suddenly heard a small rock hit his window. The rock hitting the glass pane had caught his attention, so he opened the window to investigate. Then he heard a certain Peter Gabriel song playing loudly with Claire standing outside of the parked car. Starting was confused, but also impressed. He leaned out, smiling at Claire. She smiled back, blushing bright red. Sterling bore his serpentine fangs happily, until he lost balance and fell out the window onto the desert ground below. The cig fell out of his mouth, rolling a couple of inches away from his reptilian “lips”. Claire screamed out and rushed to his side, worrying if he was okay. Thankfully, that fall was far from the worst fall or hit the serpentine mutant had ever taken. Sterling regained his composure after Claire lifted her scaled lover up from the ground. Claire dusted his scales and robe off with her hands, successfully wiping away most of the major dust off of Sterling’s body. Claire then hugged him, and Sterling felt his bare abdomen touch her own. Except that her abdomen was rather, swollen. Claire’s body suddenly felt a jolt, catching her off guard and her face flushing yet again. “Claire, why didn’t you tell me?” Sterling asked.    “Why did you run away?”, Claire asked back. Sterling hesitated for a moment before opening his mouth. “You saw that monster that I was before, and you saw what they wanted to do to me after I left?” Sterling answered back. “I’m ashamed of leading that gang, and I would take my own life if something were to happen to you” he added. “Don’t you ever say that, Sterling”. “You know damn well that I can take care of myself” Claire remarked. Sterling was too ashamed to reply back, which was visibly evident by his blank expression across his reptile face. “All that matters is that you’re home and you’re safe”, Claire exclaimed as she hugged Sterling once more. “I love you, babe”, Sterling lovingly cooed as he embraced her hug. “You’re still dirty, Quarrel”. “I think we need a shower together” Claire teased back. “Quarrel”, huh. Sterling still wasn’t used to being called by his old superhero name. “My beloved, you’re staying with me” Sterling said. Claire smiled and nodded. As the two walked (or in Sterling’s case, slithered) back inside to the room where Sterling was staying at, the employee at the check-in desk dumped out his coffee after Sterling and Claire walked (errr, slithered again in Sterling’s case) out of view. (Yep, it must have been those long, grueling hours drinking cold coffee and checking people in.) <br/>The door to the room clicked shut behind the two, and Claire removed Sterling’s robe. This motel was a hidden gem, and its interior was quite the beauty. It was surprisingly swanky, having a bathroom that contained an enclosed shower with a detachable head. “We should probably clean up”, Claire said. Sterling turned around as Claire closed the door.<br/>“To begin, I gotta make you more approachable” Claire teased. “Those claws don’t make you look friendly”, she chaffed. Sterling watched in fear as Claire pulled out a large nail file and pair of nail clippers from her bag, and she motioned her draconic lover to give her his hand. Sterling was unsure of her offer. He hesitated for a moment. Claire looked rather concerned, but her warm smile returned when Sterling gave her his hand. It wasn’t long before she had given both of Sterling’s hands a full-blown manicure. She trimmed his nails delicately, and Sterling watched in amazement and awe. His large, black eyes lit up with amazement as Claire labored on his claws for what was a relatively short time. Then the file came in, which Claire used to shape the nails from whatever remained of his claws. When she had finished, Sterling had lifted up both hand to his eyes, and seeing the more human-like nails had provoked an emotion from him. It was hard for Sterling to process such emotions, given that he felt a mixture of joy and some sort of nostalgia. In that moment, Sterling felt like his old self again: before he had gained his long and winding snake body. After inspecting his nails in awe for what seemed like an eternity, Claire’s voice snapped him back into focus. “I think we’re due for a shower”, Claire chirped out. <br/>The mutant squamate blushed rather heavily as Claire started to undress, and the redhead smiled back at him in return.<br/>Claire found Sterling’s Sony radio with the antenna on it, to which she turned on and set near the sink. Sterling slithered his way into the enclosed shower, and Claire followed him close behind. Claire reached for the shower nozzle, and turned it on. The radio was previously ending off with a stereotypical pop song, but then transitioned into “I Want to Know What Love Is” by Foreigner” after a brief ad. “What a perfect song for the moment” Claire softly spoke. The steamy shower was quite comfortable, and the thick vapor made things all the more romantic. Claire grabbed the bottle of shampoo that was sitting on the floor just outside the door of the enclosed shower, and she squeezed some of the cleansing soap onto other hand. Sterling’s coils made things was admittedly a little tight for space within the shower, but Claire didn’t mind being closer to her reptilian darling. (Matter of fact, she was tempted to ask him if she could use the piled coils to rest on. They looked rather soft.) Claire couldn’t help but chuckle teasingly as the water bounced off of Sterling’s ophidian face, but the iridescent sheen that his scaly skin had was mesmerizing. <br/>Claire hummed the Foreigner song’s chorus as she lathered Sterling’s body up, as well as herself. Suds blanketed her body, with only her gravid belly sticking out. Sterling worked the shampoo into Claire’s soft, freckled skin with his large, scaly hands. His tongue gently flicked in and out of his mouth. Sterling’s kneading was surprisingly soft, given that he “stands” at eight feet tall. Sterling continued across her body, until he reached her hips and buttocks. “You’re so sensual”, Sterling whispered to her. It was then that Sterling’s caressing turned more gentle as he slowed to a halt, gently embracing Claire tenderly by her hips and butt. “For a relatively giant snake, you’re so passionate and loving” Claire murmured. She smiled brightly as she gently massaged the shampoo into Sterling’s chest, feeling his smooth scales and the toned muscle beneath. Claire’s face turned a rosy pink as she continued to spread the suds up and down across his defined torso, cleansing every nook and cranny between his individual muscles. “Thank you for saving me from myself”, Sterling gratefully breathed out. “Thank you for coming back”, Claire fervently replied. Sterling’s tongue flicked in and out of his mouth again. The two mutant lovers embraced each other once more, before finally rinsing themselves off. Sterling wasn’t used to feeling so loved after all of these years spent being a lonely and angry shell of a man. He was at a loss of words. The two silently patted and dried each other, with each making sure to gently rub the towel across their bodies. Claire and Sterling were courteous in cleaning the other’s respective laundry, and the radio was brought into the motel bedroom. Sterling changed into a new robe, while Claire dressed herself in a beautiful nightgown. The radio played yet another beautiful song for the two lovers, “Everywhere” by Fleetwood Mac. Claire sang the song to Sterling as Sterling cradled her head on his forearm, and he enjoyed her beautiful singing quite a bit. Her voice was gentle, and she sang in harmony with the song. Sterling gently coiled his long and winding serpent tail around Claire’s tree-trunk legs, while her arms wrapped around his thick neck and broad shoulders. After that, the two slumbered off into sleep as the moon gracefully watched the lone motel and the surrounding desert landscape.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>